Portable lighting can be used with electronic devices to illuminate various areas of the device. In some cases, the lighting may be outside the visible spectrum of some predetermined frequency spectrum and uses to accomplish a specific purpose. In these instances, providing controlling software as well as importing and exporting data to portable lighting devices can be burdensome in situations where many devices are used throughout a building or complex.